Finder No Aishû
by Roshieru
Summary: [suite de Finder No Renbo] Akihito se morfond suite aux propos d'Asami à son encontre et découvre qu'il est vraiment dangereux d'avoir une relation avec un Yakuza.


_Commentaire : Voici donc la suite de Finder No Renbo. Au départ, la fanfic devait s'appeler Finder No Kanashimi (souffrance/détresse) mais j'ai opté pour un autre terme. Aishû est un double sens. En effet, selon son écriture, il signifie peine et douleur… Ou affection et attachement, le son ai étant alors désigné par le kanji de l'amour. J'ai pensé que ce terme était approprié dans le cas de la relation entre Asami et Akihito. Il en souligne l'ambiguïté. Et maintenant, place à l'histoire._

_  
« - Je ne suis pas ton amant, ni une sorte de prostitué que tu payes pour ses services ! Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi… Eh bien je te déteste encore plus !  
« - Pourquoi ne penserais-je pas « cela » de toi ? »  
_  
Que pouvait-on imaginer de plus douloureux au monde que l'humiliation ?Rien, absolument rien. Ou alors, il fallait être profondément anormal.  
Les mots pouvaient marquer l'esprit bien plus fort que tous les coups. Il suffisait d'une seule phrase. D'une seule. Pour tout détruire en un instant.  
Akihito porta le goulot de la bouteille à sa bouche.  
Il touchait le fond.  
L'humiliation était l'arme la plus efficace, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Elle atteignait le point le plus sensible de tout individu : son amour propre. Elle lui disait ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Mais ce qu'il savait parfois au plus profond de lui-même, sans se l'avouer.  
Le jeune homme avait beau tenter de se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas important et que l'avis d'Asami ne l'atteignait pas, il en revenait constamment aux mêmes pensées blessées.  
L'alcool lui brûla encore une fois la langue et la gorge.  
Peut-être qu'en se saoulant, il cesserait d'être obnubilé. Peut-être qu'il finirait par s'endormir dans un coin de l'appartement et peut-être qu'il vomirait en prime. C'était fait pour ça l'alcool, après tout. Se rendre malade et prétendre ensuite que l'on était adulte parce qu'on en buvait.  
Comme Asami.  
Stupide et hypocrite Asami.  
Etait-il vraiment la « pute » d'Asami ?  
Non, bien sûr que non ! Tout cela… C'était… Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Il se trouvait constamment au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et Asami en profitait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème mais cet homme d'affaire pervers !  
Lui était normal. Il avait un vrai métier et il ne consistait pas à faire plaisir à d'autres personnes avec l'aide de son corps. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais demandé d'argent à Asami, c'était lui qui voulait l'entretenir, avec ses histoires d'appartements et de loyer à payer !  
Alors, ce qu'avait dit Asami… C'était injuste et injustifié !  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu oser lui dire cela… D'une façon aussi froide et inhumaine.  
Akihito poussa un soupir énervé et avala encore une autre gorgée. Le whisky avait un goût et une odeur étrange. Une couleur chaleureuse mais qui n'apportait aucun réconfort.  
Le whisky lui faisait penser à Asami. Il voulait boire pour essayer d'oublier cette blessure, mais ce qu'il buvait le ramenait toujours à la même personne.  
Asami…  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme ses amis. Ne devaient-ils pas aller au cinéma bientôt ? Il ne se rappelait plus du jour exact, sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Mais cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Il était comme dans du coton, sauf qu'en prime tout flottait autour de lui. Un nuage de coton flottant, sur lequel il était assis, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il se laissa aller en arrière…  
Et tomba lourdement du tabouret.

La bouteille était vide. Il entendait une sorte de carillon. Et sa tête lui tournait encore et encore. Plus fort qu'avant. Il ne se sentait pas mal pour autant, même si par moment il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Laisser les larmes venir et apprivoiser sa tristesse avec un peu de mort au rat.  
Il jeta un regard à la bouteille par terre. Sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Se désaltérer était loin de ses préoccupations. Il préférait rester assis, dos contre le mur. Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne parviendraient pas à le porter. Il était déjà tombé une fois de ce fichu tabouret, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer.  
Boire n'avait en définitive aucunement arrangé son problème. Il pensait à chaque fois à la soirée qu'il venait de passer, dans cet ascenseur en panne. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, c'était encore Asami qu'il voyait devant lui. Songer à ses amis ne résolvaient rien, car alors il avait cette soirée de la nouvelle année qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait harcelé Asami au téléphone, parce qu'il était saoul et que sa raison avait décidé de se payer des vacances express. En fait, c'était peut-être ce que méritait ce Yakuza, pour lui faire subir ça. Être harcelé comme lui le harcelait.  
Akihito avait envie de se venger mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Sans doute parce que l'alcool l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il y avait des brides d'idées qui s'échafaudaient dans son esprit et, « piuffff », elles s'évaporaient dès qu'elles approchaient de trop près l'image d'Asami qui flottait dans sa tête.  
Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre. Quand il repensait à ce qu'ils avaient fait… Dans un ascenseur en plus… Le rouge lui colorait les joues. Parce qu'il avait honte, et parce qu'une chaleur familière l'envahissait peu à peu, avec ses picotements en accompagnement. Il expérimentait une sensation confuse d'excitation.  
Asami n'avait rien de l'incarnation de la douceur. Pourtant il avait aimé « ça » ? L'avoir en lui, de cette façon… Sur le sol même de cette cabine. Et y trouver du plaisir ? Malgré tout… ?  
Peut-être qu'Asami avait raison. Peut-être ne valait-il pas mieux qu'une prostituée. Sauf qu'il le faisait sans se faire payer. Alors, dans le fond, il était peut-être pire que ça, s'il faisait ça par perversité et non pas par nécessité.  
Akihito passa la main sur son front humide. Il était de plus en plus fébrile.  
Non, il n'était pas un prostitué. Il ne cherchait pas à se retrouver dans le même lit qu'Asami. C'était lui qui profitait de chaque occasion. Il était la victime dans toute cette histoire. Asami le débauchait pour le blesser ensuite. Il n'avait aucune considération pour lui. C'était lui le vrai problème. Il portait des costumes trois pièces, se montrait faussement aimable avec autrui, mais Akihito connaissait son vrai visage. Il savait qui il était réellement.  
Le Diable.

Une sonnerie se fit soudainement entendre et Akihito mit un instant à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son portable, coincé dans la poche de son jean. Il se redressa, à l'affût, puis dénicha la boite infernale de couleur gris métallique. Il était trop distrait pour lire le nom qui s'affichait sur le cadran lumineux mais il eut l'espoir qu'il s'agissait d'Asami. Le Yakuza était peut-être prêt à lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement odieux. Croire aux miracles était parfois ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant dans ce monde sans chaleur.  
Mais la déception fut de taille.  
« - Monsieur Furono ? » s'étonna Akihito en reconnaissant la voix de son patron du moment.  
Il fronça ensuite des sourcils, car la voix dans l'appareil lui donnait mal à la tête. C'était pire que de subir un moustique par une nuit d'extrême chaleur. Il parvint tout de même à comprendre de quoi il était question et ce fut comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à coup de hache sur son corps sans défense.  
« - Comment ça payé moins que prévu ! » s'exclama-t-il violemment. « Non… Je comprend… M-mais… J'ai vraiment besoin de… »  
La tonalité résonna fatalement.  
« - … De cet argent, » termina-t-il alors que son interlocuteur venait de raccrocher sans lui laisser l'occasion à la supplique.  
Il serra le portable dans sa main et son visage se crispa, faisant saillir les veines de ses tempes.  
« - Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, » râla-t-il en balançant un coup de pied dans le vide.  
Il voulut se relever mais retomba immédiatement sur les fesses. Après un autre essais en s'appuyant vaillamment d'une main contre le mur, il parvint enfin à se redresser dignement. Ou presque… Aussi dignement que le pouvait quelqu'un bourré comme une queue de pelle. Il avait un équilibre précaire et le dos légèrement voûté.  
Il jeta ensuite un regard mauvais à son portable, qu'il tenait toujours serré dans sa main.

Il était un peu plus de 3 heure du matin mais la chambre d'hôtel était toujours éclairée par une lampe halogène située dans un coin de la pièce.  
Les hommes d'affaire dormaient peu. C'était d'autant plus vrai dans le cas d'Asami.  
Celui-ci était installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Un verre de scotch à la main, un dossier financier dans l'autre. Là où certains auraient lu un livre avant de s'endormir, lui méditait déjà sur ses futures affaires, légales ou non légales. Les lois existaient pour être contournées. Même les politiques appliquaient cet adage au sein de ce beau pays.  
Les revenus du Sion ne cessaient de croître, peut-être allait-il faire agrandir le club une nouvelle fois. Il fallait de la place pour accueillir tous ces nouveaux clients. Et cela lui permettrait de recycler presque noblement l'argent gagné dans des affaires beaucoup moins catholique. Le genre de transactions où l'on usait littéralement d'arguments frappants pour faire valoir ses intérêts.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terminer son verre, le portable posé sur la table basse se mit à sonner joyeusement. Il le fixa d'un air agacé durant quelques secondes, puis reposa son dossier pour le prendre. Il fronça ensuite des sourcils lorsque la voix d'un Akihito passablement éméché vint lui chatouiller les oreilles.

« - Bip… Bip… Bip, » fit le téléphone d'un ton désolé.  
Akihito n'arrivait pas à y croire. Asami lui avait raccroché au nez avant qu'il n'ait pu clamer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il fuyait la confrontation ? Ou bien se fichait-il réellement de savoir quelle était sa souffrance ?  
Le jeune homme, acharné et impitoyable, recomposa aussitôt le numéro. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse ainsi débouté par un Yakuza doué d'une délicatesse d'éléphant azimuté.  
« - Tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi et me jeter quand ça t'arrange, » se plaignit Akihito dès qu'Asami eut décroché.  
« - Va te coucher, j'ai du travail, » rétorqua l'intéressé d'un ton dur.  
« - Et mon patron vole MON argent ! Vous êtes tous les deux des salauds profiteurs ! Mais je suis ni une pute, ni un esclave ! »  
Le silence pesant d'Asami poussa Akihito à poursuivre sur sa lancée.  
« - Je vais ouvrir le gaz et me suicider ! » s'exclama-t-il en ultime menace.  
« - C'est ça, » soupira Asami, qui avait visiblement d'autres chats à fouetter que les plaintes du jeune homme.  
La seconde d'après, le bip fatidique résonna à nouveau.

Asami reposa le téléphone sur la table basse. Il le contempla durant un court instant, comme s'il s'attendait et craignait de l'entendre sonner à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut assuré du silence de celui-ci pour le moment, il se leva pour aller chercher la bouteille de scotch au bar. Alors qu'il versait l'alcool dans son verre, un rapide sourire anima son visage.  
Soit Akihito allait tomber dans un coma éthylique, soit il allait vraiment devoir prendre des mesures drastiques pour le faire taire. Couper son portable en était une, mais beurré comme il l'était, il le croyait fort capable de téléphoner directement à l'hôtel pour réclamer le numéro de téléphone de sa chambre. Alors… Il pouvait aussi trouver un moyen plaisant de recycler le désespoir du jeune homme.  
Alors qu'il refermait la bouteille, Akihito se rappela justement à son attention. Asami le laissa s'acharner une première fois pour le plaisir. Une seconde fois parce qu'il était à nouveau irrité. Il décrocha au troisième essais du jeune homme, attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre la voix de son interlocuteur.  
« - Asami, il m'ont coupé le gaz aussi. »  
Ca, c'était vraiment pas de bol.

« - Je vais vomir, » croassa Akihito alors que tout tanguait violemment autour de lui, avec un étrange bruit de fond.  
« - Je te le déconseille. Les sièges sont en cuir et tu es fauché. »  
Le photographe cligna des yeux mais ce qu'il voyait n'était pas analysé par son cerveau. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être aveugle.  
Son dernier souvenir avant le trou noir était confus. Il se rappelait être retombé à terre et cela après qu'Asami l'ait encore envoyé paître une nouvelle fois. Avant cela… Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir essayé de jouer avec le gaz, dans un élan suicidaire irrépressible. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Hormis le désespoir, l'humiliation, et « blablabla ». Ah oui, tout ça quand même… Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait essayé de faire sauter l'appartement, et lui aussi par l'occasion.  
« - Je vais vomir, » répéta-t-il encore une fois avec la conviction de celui qui n'aurait pas du s'enfiler une bouteille entière de mauvais whisky.  
Il y eut comme un crissement de frein et quelque chose le frôla. Un truc qui ressemblait à un bras. L'air frais balaya son visage et il fut contraint de quitter sa position assise lorsqu'on le poussa sans ménagement. L'accueil du sol froid, humide et rugueux parvint à le réveiller totalement. Juste à temps pour assister au vidage express de ses tripes sur le macadam.  
« - Fait chier, » grogna-t-il en essayant de se relever maladroitement, et cela tout en s'essuyant les lèvres nerveusement. « Meeeeerde ! »  
Il s'adossa contre le premier truc venu en respirant un grand coup. Le premier truc venu s'avéra être une voiture grand luxe, une fois qu'il eut suffisamment pris ses repaires pour regarder autour de lui. Il y avait la rue, les magasins, le vide nocturne et une Lexus de couleur noire qui lui servait de soutien. Une très belle Lexus, comme toutes les Lexus. Le genre de berline qu'on s'achetait lorsqu'on venait de gagner le million à un jeu stupide. Ou parce qu'on avait un salaire mensuel suffisamment important pour s'adonner à la frime. Ca aurait pu être une Jaguar, une Ferrari ou tout autre marque de flambeur milliardaire. Mais il s'agissait d'une Lexus.  
Sur ces réflexions d'un grand intérêt, Akihito tapota du plat de la main sur la carrosserie tout en s'exclamant un enroué :  
« - Belle voiture ! »  
Il essaya ensuite de prendre la poudre d'escampette mais trébucha sur le bord du trottoir et se ramassa à terre.

L'éclairage de la ville lui faisaient mal au yeux et cela malgré la vitre teintée du pare-brise. Akihito avait l'impression que ceux-ci allaient éclater chaque fois qu'ils captaient rayon de lumière trop puissant. Et malgré tout, il avait une forte envie de dormir. C'était sans doute à cause de ce siège bien trop confortable. C'était un crime de faire des voitures aussi confortable lorsque l'on avait la gueule de bois et que le conducteur était un pervers capable de s'arrêter pour abuser de vous durant votre sommeil. Ceci dit, l'épaule d'Asami comme oreiller lui avait presque paru attirante. Jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire de l'épaule lui adresse un regard assassin lorsqu'il avait fait mine de s'effondrer dessus.  
Peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de cauchemarder. Asami venant l'enlever en voiture, c'était totalement irréaliste. Quoique… Il l'avait déjà fait à la nouvelle année. Et cette pensée lui tira des sueurs froides. Tout compte fait, il aurait préféré continuer de dormir pour se réveiller dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Pour se demander en toute innocence : « tiens ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais là tout nu avec Asami qui me regarde comme si j'étais une tranche de saumon grillée délicieusement préparée ! ». C'était certainement moins effrayant que de subir tout le trajet précédent cette scène. Parce que là, les questions qu'il avait à l'esprit étaient plutôt : « pourquoi Asami m'a-t-il kidnappé ? Que compte-t-il faire de moi à part m'utiliser comme esclave sexuel ? Est-ce qu'il y a des aspirines dans sa putain de boite à gant ? »  
Suivant cette dernière interrogation, Akihito chercha à ouvrir la boite à gant. Et c'était réellement une entreprise compliquée : avec Morphée et Maldecrâne qui se bagarraient pour avoir sa peau, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la poignée de cette affaire.  
« - Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? » demanda Asami tout en ayant le regard rivé sur la route.  
« - Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question. C'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent de me faire enlever en pleine nuit par un Yakuza. »  
A la réflexion, cela lui arrivait trop souvent. Il y avait Asami, et puis Feilong, et encore Asami partout. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire payer le billet d'entrée à tout ce petit monde !  
Asami ricana et le photographe se rendit compte qu'il avait énoncé son raisonnement tout haut.  
« - Pourquoi… » commença Akihito en essayant de se concentrer sur la route, malgré ses satanés lumières, plutôt que sur son chauffeur. « Enfin… Qu'est ce que je fais là ? C'est par pitié que tu es venu me chercher ? Tu penses que je suis quoi ? Une personne que tu peux manipuler à ta guise, comme une poupée ?  
« - Lorsque tu es désespéré et que tu te donnes en spectacle, n'est ce pas un divertissement à ne pas manquer ? » rétorqua flegmatiquement Asami, avec un sourire en coin.  
Akihito se tassa sur son siège et croisa les bras. A quelle genre de réponses s'attendait-il au juste ? Ce n'était pas l'homme qui le prenait pour un prostitué qui allait le consoler d'une quelconque manière.  
Il était amusant lorsqu'il était désespéré et voilà tout. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre à attendre comme réponse.  
Le jeune homme rongea son frein en fixant la route d'un œil vide et alors que sa migraine n'allait pas à en s'arrangeant. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard rapide à Asami, qui conduisait impassiblement. Une statue de cire, songeait-il lorsque quelques rayons de lumière venaient jeter des éclats laiteux sur sa peau.  
Petit à petit, les yeux d'Akihito papillonnèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et il finit par s'endormir, succombant définitivement à la fatigue.

Le soleil chauffait délicieusement sa peau et Akihito se mit à sourire béatement. Il se tourna sur le côté, son nez fut chatouillé par quelques brins d'herbe verte.  
« - Et pourquoi pas le 16 Juin ? » demanda une voix non loin de lui.  
Akihito s'assit et ramena en arrière quelques mèches brunes rebelles. Il frotta ensuite la jambe de son jean, tachée par la terre, et se mit debout. Quelques papillons multicolores voletèrent en direction d'une terrasse en bois. Il y avait sur celle-ci une table et Asami buvait du thé tout en lisant le journal.  
« - Le 16 Juin ? Pourquoi ? » s'intrigua Akihito. Mais son attention fut rapidement distraite. Un bruit de pas dans son dos et deux mains se posant sur ses épaules.  
« - Je serai le témoin, » chantonna la voix de Feilong à son oreille.  
« - Hein ! » s'exclama le photographe. C'était bien la seule chose intelligible qu'il parvenait à prononcer en cet instant.  
Asami tourna la page de son journal sans se soucier de rien.  
« - Il faudrait planifier les enfants, » fit-il remarquer.  
« - Parce que ça se planifie des enfants ? » s'étrangla le jeune homme.  
« - J'espère que nous deviendrons bons amis, » poursuivit Feilong de son côté, ses bras se glissant autour du cou d'Akihito.  
Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Pas besoin d'être diplômé d'une grande université pour s'en apercevoir.  
« - Je pourrai t'emprunter ton jouet même après le mariage ? » questionna Feilong en descendant l'une de ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme.  
« - Mais bien entendu. Il est là pour ça. »

Akihito s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir Feilong glisser sa main sous son T-shirt. Et, autant le dire, ce n'était pas réellement un souvenir plaisant. Pourquoi les songes avaient-ils parfois l'air si réels ?  
Il secoua la tête, dans l'espoir d'oublier les images de ce stupide rêve mais ne parvint qu'à se causer une migraine un peu plus violente. Appuyant la main sur son front, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il resta ensuite de longues minutes immobiles, attendant que sa souffrance se calme un peu.  
Lorsqu'il n'eut plus l'impression d'avoir a boite crânienne prise dans un étau, il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard fatigué autour de lui.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la grande fenêtre aux rideaux mal fermés, laissant tomber les rayons d'un soleil acharné sur lui. Il fit ensuite un tour rapide du propriétaire et eut alors l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son appartement.  
Sauf si, entre temps, il était devenu milliardaire et suffisamment amnésique pour ne pas se rappeler de sa bonne fortune au réveil.  
Il était prêt à parier son maigre salaire du mois qu'il était de retour à l'Intercontinental Tokyo Bay. Là où les ascenseurs tombaient fortuitement en panne. Et dans la chambre d'Asami.  
Horreur et damnation !  
Akihito se redressa en prenant appui sur ses mains, puis s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit.  
Une chose le rassurait au moins. Si sa chemise avait pris la poudre de l'escampette, il avait encore son pantalon. Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour qu'Asami n'ait encore rien tenté de ce côté là.  
D'ailleurs, où se trouvait donc ce Yakuza de malheur ?  
Akihito ne le voyait nul part et aucun bruit n'émanait d'ailleurs de la suite, hormis celui de sa propre respiration. Il était sans aucun doute seul. Et, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil électronique posé sur la table de nuit, il jugea qu'à 12h30, c'était plutôt normal.  
Le jeune homme s'étendit à nouveau sur le lit, tirant les draps au dessus de sa tête. Il avait envie de goûter au calme de la chambre, et peut-être profiter aussi du vaste lit au matelas moelleux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on devenait milliardaire. Ou qu'un Yakuza vous kidnappez pour vous laisser dormir dans un lit aussi confortable.

Lorsque le vibreur de son portable s'enclencha, produisant un bruit déplaisant sur le bois de la table de nuit, Akihito grimaça et poussa un très long soupir. Perdu dans ses rêves éveillés, il avait oublié toute notion du temps. Mais ce vacarme le ramenait à la dure réalité. Il tendit le bras pour s'emparer du téléphone.  
« - Allô, » s'enquit-il d'un ton fatigué.  
« - Monsieur Takaba ? »  
Le jeune homme grogna un vague « oui ». Monsieur Furono. Encore lui. Que venait-il donc lui annoncer ? La fin du monde et le débarquement de Godzilla à Tokyo ? Une soudaine envie de raccrocher le démangea.  
« - Je suis désolé, il semble qu'il y ait eu un malentendu, » reprit son patron d'un ton trop courtois pour ne pas être forcé. Depuis quand le vouvoyait-il d'ailleurs ? « A propos du salaire…  
« - Il baisse encore ? » railla Akihito tout en se levant du lit. Au point où il en était, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère ou à désespérer. Il était simplement d'humeur maussade comme une tartine que l'on avait privé de confiture.  
« - Non. Je ne vous avez pas jugé à votre juste valeur. Vous serez payé comme convenu à la base. »  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, puis jeta un regard suspect au portable, l'éloignant de son oreille par la même occasion. Venait-il d'entrer dans la dimension où les employeurs apprenaient enfin à respecter autrui ? Ou bien rêvait-il encore et Feilong allait-il bientôt débarquer pour lui sortir une robe de mariée ? Coucher avec lui et ensuite jouer les témoins dans un mariage où on programmait les enfants comme l'on préparait un rachat en bourse.  
« - Vous êtes encore là ? » questionna une voix presque imperceptible.  
Akihito ramena le combiné à son oreille pour marmonner un rapide remerciement avant de couper court à la conversation.  
Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer et, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Ca ne servait strictement à rien de comprendre ! Il préférait croire aux miracles. Plutôt que d'imaginer un fichu Yakuza derrière tout ça.  
Akihito soupira et examina à nouveau l'immense chambre. Asami ne pouvait-il pas avoir un simple appartement comme tout le monde ? Rectification : il avait un appartement. Alors pourquoi une chambre d'hôtel, bordel ! Ca le dépassait légèrement, mais était-il seulement possible pour lui de comprendre ce genre de vie ?  
Le jeune homme décida de faire fi de toutes ces questions. Il était ici, autant en profiter avant le retour d'Asami. La logique aurait voulu qu'il se sauve sur le champ mais il avait envie de vérifier si la salle de bain était aussi luxueuse que le reste. Et une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Poussant la porte la porte de la salle de bain, il admira durant de longues secondes le carrelage bleutée qui couvrait le sol et les murs. Ainsi que la grande baignoire avec des robinets dorés et la douche qui était tout aussi grande. Lorsqu'il comparaît ça avec sa propre salle de bain… Eh bien…. Eh bien ça faisait mal, tout simplement.  
Akihito se déshabilla et entra dans la douche en frissonnant. Un jet d'eau chaude vint rapidement le réchauffer. Il inclina la tête en arrière et laissa son visage être noyé. Le liquide ruisselait le long de son corps et de ses cheveux. Sa caresse était agréable et relaxante. La cabine se remplissait peu à peu d'une épaisse vapeur qui venait se déposer sur les parois de verre.  
Mais un bruit, assourdi par le murmure de l'eau, détourna l'attention du photographe.  
Asami était-il rentré ? On ne pouvait pas dire que cette idée ravissait Akihito, car il n'avait pas envie de retrouver le Yakuza sous la douche avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il avaient pris une douche… C'était après qu'il l'ait sauvé de Feilong et il avait fait démonstration de sa possessivité encore une fois.  
Des voix résonnèrent, sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Toutefois, il était à peu près sûr et certain que celle d'Asami n'en faisait pas parti. Diable, c'était bien sa chance… Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas du service d'étage qui venait refaire le lit.  
Il hésita un instant entre rester planquer sous la douche, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ou bien en sortir pour éviter d'être surpris sous celle-ci. La perspective d'être vu nu par des inconnus l'emporta et il fit coulisser le plus doucement possible la porte vitrée. La vapeur s'échappa et se répandit paresseusement dans la salle de bain.  
Akihito s'empressa de repasser son caleçon puis son pantalon. Des gouttes s'écrasaient par terre à chacun de ses gestes car il n'avait pas pris la peine de se sécher. Ensuite, il s'approcha prudemment de la porte restée entrouverte alors que le murmure de l'eau continuait de se faire joyeusement entendre dans la douche.  
Mais comme le jeune homme semblait abonné à la guigne, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et une main s'agrippa à son épaule pour le tirer sans ménagement dans la chambre.

Asami poussa d'un doigt la porte d'entrée de la chambre. La serrure avait été cassée. De l'extérieur. La sécurité n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était, il aurait du poster un ou deux garde du corps à proximité, histoire d'éloigner les curieux.  
Entrant dans la pièce, il considéra d'un regard rapide les dégâts tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Quelqu'un s'en était donné à cœur joie. Même si Akihito était un fichu caractériel qui ne se laissait pas dompter facilement, il doutait qu'il fut l'auteur de ce désastre. Ou du moins pas de son plein grès.  
Il enjamba la table basse cassée, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche continuait de couler et la chaleur avait causé de la buée sur les surfaces vitrées. S'approchant de la cabine, il tendit le bras pour fermer les robinets, mouillant au passage la manche de son long manteau noir.  
Il fixa ensuite d'un air pensif le carrelage, avant de finalement se détourner pour retourner dans la chambre. L'un de ses hommes de main s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser la chemise abandonnée d'Akihito. Il doutait que le photographe se soit payé une balade torse nu dans l'hôtel, farouche comme il était.  
« - Monsieur, ils viennent d'appeler, » annonça l'homme de main. « Ils prétendent avoir quelque chose à vous et veulent procéder à un échange. »  
Asami eut un rictus menaçant et, pour qui le connaissait, ce n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure.  
S'il y avait une chose que le Yakuza détestait par dessus tout, c'était que l'on s'amuse à toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Saccager sa chambre d'hôtel n'avait aucune importance. Mais enlever Akihito pour une transaction futile, cela allait leur coûter très cher.  
On n'avait pas idée de toucher à la distraction favorite d'un homme aussi puissant qu'Asami.

Akihito grogna en raison de la douleur qui enflammait le côté gauche de sa tête. Il avait reçu un méchant coup alors qu'il se débattait contre ces types. Sa tempe se la jouait blessure à vif et sa tête se prenait pour les cloches de Notre Dame de Paris.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour fixer un amas de caisses poussiéreuses et quelques draps tachés. Au dessus se trouver une lucarne étroite d'où n'émanait aucune lumière. Une odeur de renfermé flottait autour de lui. Elle était étouffante et profondément désagréable.  
Il essaya de se redresser, en vain. Son échec n'était pas seulement du à ses membres courbaturés. Il avait les mains attachées derrière le dos et les liens étaient très serrés. Ses chevilles, elles aussi, étaient liées.  
Le sol était froid. D'autant plus froid qu'il était torse nu. Mais sa peau et ses cheveux avaient visiblement eu le temps de sécher.  
Sa situation était pitoyable. Toutefois, il se raccrochait à un fol espoir : que ce ne soit pas ce cinglé de Feilong qui l'ait encore une fois enlevé. Parce qu'il avait déjà donné avec lui et que l'idée de le revoir à nouveau lui flanquait une trouille du tonnerre.  
Hélas, son espoir se ternit vite alors qu'il songeait que, Feilong ou pas, il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir indemne, ou même vivant. Si on l'avait kidnappé, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Et cette bonne raison allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Par moment, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi un autre métier que photographe. Et pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il se mêle des affaires de cet Asami Ryûichi, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un scoop. Tout avait commencé avec lui et tout finirait à cause de lui.  
Damné Asami.  
Mais la réflexion du jeune homme n'alla pas plus loin. Il entendit le grincement d'une porte derrière lui et son corps se crispa d'appréhension.  
Une lumière électrique et désagréable jaillit.  
« - Tu es enfin réveillé…  
« - Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, » s'énerva le jeune homme en tirant sur ses liens dans l'espoir de les desserrer. « Mais vous allez le regretter. »  
Son ravisseur se déplaça dans la pièce pour s'approcher finalement de lui. Akihito releva la tête pour planter un regard courroucé dans celui de cet homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs en bataille et à la barbe naissante.  
« - Le regretter ? Mais nous espérons bien qu'Asami vienne pour récupérer ce qui lui appartient. »  
Akihito grinça des dents à cette remarque. C'était tout pour lui rappeler l'humiliante remarque qui l'avait poussé à se saouler la nuit dernière.  
« - Je ne lui appartiens pas. Et je n'ai aucune espèce d'importance pour lui, » rétorqua-t-il en continuant d'adresser un regard noir à l'homme.  
Celui-ci ricana et envoya soudainement un coup de pied dans le ventre du photographe, qui se tordit de douleur. Il se pencha ensuite, pour lui saisir sans aucune douceur le visage entre ses doigts et le tirer vers lui.  
« - Asami a pris le risque d'affronter Liu Feilong et ses hommes pour te sauver.  
« - Il devait surtout s'assurer que je n'avais rien révélé de compromettant. »  
Un sourire inquiétant fendit le visage de son agresseur.  
« - Alors que faisais-tu dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Tu couches avec lui. J'ai toujours su qu'Asami avait des goûts singuliers, mais à ce point… Si c'était un type comme Feilong, je pourrai encore comprendre : il a une gueule de fille. Ca doit pas faire trop de différence. »  
Akihito rageait. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir refaire le portrait à cet enfoiré. Mais ligoté comme il était, il ne put que lui cracher au visage. L'homme recula pour s'essuyer la joue.  
« - A t'entendre, t'es totalement frustré, » s'exclama le photographe. « Mais vu ta propre gueule, c'est pas trop étonnant si tu ne peux te payer que des putes pour avoir de la compagnie. »  
Akihito eut le souffle coupé alors qu'un nouveau coup venait le cueillir à l'abdomen. Il avait visiblement touché un point sensible. Cette petite satisfaction parvint à effacer en partie la cuisante douleur.  
« - Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. Je pourrai perdre patience, » menaça l'homme.  
Le photographe eut un rire difficile, mais un rire quand même, et il lui jeta un regard amusé.  
« - C'était censé m'impressionner ? Tu devrais arrêter de te prendre pour un caïd. A côté d'Asami et de Feilong, t'es qu'un petit joueur qui ne fait peur à personne. »

Asami avait le regard fixé sur la mallette posée à côté de lui. Jambes croisées, il fumait mécaniquement une cigarette. Il n'était guère anxieux, en vérité il s'ennuyait presque. La colère avait laissé place à la certitude d'une douce vengeance. Mais il n'avait rien à faire avant de pouvoir l'exécuter. Il devait attendre et c'était terriblement lassant.  
« - Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il soudainement à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans la voiture.  
« - 20 heure, monsieur, » répondit l'autre après avoir consulté sa montre.  
Et le rendez-vous était à 20h30. Ils arriveraient bien à temps.  
« - Faut-il être stupide pour monter pareil plan contre moi, » murmura Asami. Il appuya sur un bouton et la vitre teintée s'ouvrit lentement. D'un geste rapide, il jeta dehors la cigarette encore allumée.  
« - Eh bien, ça fera un exemple pour tous, » ajouta-t-il flegmatiquement. « La trahison est mauvaise pour la santé. »

Akihito toussa et cracha par terre de la salive mêlée à du sang. Il se promit de ne plus jamais énerver un gangster pétant plus haut que son cul et ne supportant pas d'entendre la vérité sur sa petite personne. Sa lèvre fendue lui brûlait atrocement et il avait plusieurs côtes qui l'élançaient. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais fait tabasser. Il devait prendre sur lui et essayer de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir de là, avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal.  
Le jeune homme testa à nouveau la solidité des liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Le nœud qui enserrait son poignet droit lui parut plus lâche que l'autre.  
Les cordes irritaient sa peau à chaque fois qu'il tirait dessus mais il ne se laissait pas décourager pour autant. On disait de lui qu'il était une vraie tête de mule et il comptait bien le prouver à nouveau, quitte à s'arracher la peau dans l'opération.  
Sa chair s'enflamma encore alors qu'il tirait plus fort sur l'entrave. Mais ses efforts semblaient porter petit à petit leurs fruits. Et il parvint à soutirer son poignet aux liens, non sans dégât. Sa peau était écorchée et saignait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer.  
Il s'attaqua au reste de la corde pour dégager son autre main. Puis détacha ses jambes le plus rapidement possible.  
Enfin libre, il se redressa difficilement en raison des coups qui lui avaient meurtri le corps. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il ne savait pas grand chose de ses ravisseurs. Leur nombre exact, leur moyen. Ni même ce qu'ils lui voulaient exactement, si ce n'est apparemment nuire à Asami.  
Akihito porta son regard sur les caisses entassées dans un coin et s'en approcha d'un pas encore mal assuré. Il ouvrit le couvercle de la plus proche mais n'y trouva que des copeaux de sciure moisie. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'elle avait été vidée de son contenu.  
Visiblement, il ne trouverait rien de très utile dans cette pièce et il tourna son regard en direction de la porte. Il n'avait plus le choix. L'unique fenêtre, cette lucarne au dessus des caisses, était bien trop étroite pour qu'il puisse s'y hisser et sortir par là.  
Le photographe prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Il posa ses mains à plat dessus puis colla son oreille contre.  
Aucun bruit de l'autre côté.  
Il poussa un discret soupir et ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes. Appuyant son front contre le bois.  
Son cœur battait vite et son souffle s'était accéléré. La peur commençait à s'insinuer en lui, alors qu'il avait précédemment tenu tête à cet homme sans même réfléchir.  
Sa main gauche s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte et il la tourna lentement. Puis il tira le battant en tentant d'éviter tout grincement malvenu. Lorsque la porte fut suffisamment entrouverte, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui…

La voiture stoppa à l'entrée d'une usine désaffectée. Derrière les grilles rouillées entrouvertes se trouvaient une large cour balayée par les feuilles mortes et les détritus.  
La portière s'ouvrit et Asami sortit. Il lissa les pans de son long manteau noir, comme s'il apprêtait à rendre une visite de routine et s'assurait qu'aucun élément sur sa personne ne soit désordonné.  
« - Les rats ne devraient pas tarder à se montrer, » railla le Yakuza alors que son regard se déportait sur l'un des longs bâtiments aux vitres cassées.  
« - Monsieur, c'est sans doute un piège. »  
Asami se tourna à peine vers l'homme qui tenait la mallette et se contenta de sourire avec malice.  
« - Kadagishi… Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est de l'argent. » rétorqua-t-il. « Ils espéraient découvrir quelque chose de compromettant pour me faire chanter, mais ils n'ont qu'un gamin qui se trouvait là au mauvais moment. Ils auraient mieux fait de continuer à obéir plutôt que d'essayer de me doubler. »  
Le dénommé Kadagishi baissa la tête alors que son employeur s'avançait dans la cour de l'usine. Il savait qu'Asami n'était pas homme à reculer devant l'ennemi mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Pourquoi courir tant de risques pour un simple photographe ? C'était de l'inconscience pure. Comme lorsqu'il avait attaqué ce Feilong seul.  
Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais il suivit malgré tout l'homme qu'il servait fidèlement. La main serrant la poignée de la mallette comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait strictement rien dedans et que les traîtres ne recueilleraient qu'un séjour à l'hôpital. Au mieux.  
Asami stoppa net lorsque apparurent ceux qui lui avaient volé ce qui lui appartenait. De simples hommes de mains qui jouaient les maîtres chanteurs. C'était tellement pitoyable.  
Alors que leur chef réclamait l'argent, un sourire de malveillance pure étira les lèvres du Yakuza. Et un coup de feu déchira la tranquillité apparente de l'usine.

Akihito sursauta en entendant la détonation et arrêta sa progression dans le couloir sombre.  
D'autres coups de feu éclatèrent et il serra les dents.  
Que se passait-il exactement ? Etait-ce… Asami ? Non, certainement pas. Pourquoi viendrait-il encore une fois à son secours ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route tant bien que mal. Son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus qu'une simple douche pour s'en remettre.  
Akihito tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et cligna des yeux alors que le canon encore chaud d'un pistolet se posait contre son front.  
« - Tu as réussi à t'échapper, » constata l'homme qui l'avait passé à tabac précédemment.  
Le photographe grimaça alors qu'il se faisait violemment empoigner par son ravisseur et que celui-ci lui collait son revolver sous la gorge.  
« - Ca ne s'est pas passé comme prévu mais j'ai toujours un otage. »  
Akihito calma sa soudaine envie de balancer son genoux dans les parties de l'homme. On ne s'attaquait pas à quelqu'un possédant un semi-automatique lorsque l'on était soi-même désarmé et dans une mauvais posture. A moins d'être totalement suicidaire. Et le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'avoir atteint ce stade.  
L'homme le poussa pour le forcer à avancer. Akihito s'exécuta sans joie, le canon du revolver appuyé contre sa nuque. Il avait réellement la poisse. Une poisse gluante et collante. Elle faisait tout pour le faire tuer.  
Au bout de quelques interminables mètres, Akihito déboucha dans la cour.  
Deux hommes étaient étendus par terre, baignant dans leur sang. Malgré l'obscurité, le jeune homme voyait parfaitement le liquide sombre qui s'était répandu. Il déglutit péniblement et son regard fut attiré par un soudain éclat de lumière. Celui de la flamme d'un briquet.  
Il était là. Asami.  
Son visage fut brièvement éclairé alors qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Puis son regard froid se fixa sur Akihito et l'homme qui le prenait en otage.  
Le photographe aperçut l'ombre d'une autre personne, en retrait par rapport à Asami, et le reflet métallique d'une arme à feu dans la main de celui-ci. Un de ces hommes de main, certainement.  
« - Ryûichi ! Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je tue ta pétasse, » s'époumona le malfrat tout en appuyant un peu plus son pistolet contre la nuque d'Akihito. Le jeune homme n'appréciait guère le terme qui le qualifiait mais il n'était guère en position pour se plaindre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de lui faire cracher ses dents une à une.  
Asami, comme à son habitude, resta d'un calme inébranlable et posa un regard fixe sur celui qui osait le défier. Toutefois, Kadagishi baissa légèrement sa propre arme, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à suivre.  
« - Pourquoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ? » questionna Asami en s'approchant de quelques pas.  
Akihito sentit le pistolet appuyé sur sa peau trembler légèrement.  
« - Comment ça « pourquoi » ? » rétorqua le malfrat. « Tu l'as sauvé de Feilong !  
« - Et… ? » susurra Asami du tac au tac tout en levant sa propre arme en direction de son adversaire.  
Ce fut au tour du photographe de frissonner. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe. Le regard acéré d'Asami ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tout comme ses paroles. Il avait l'intime certitude… Qu'il allait tirer, même si lui se trouvait dans la ligne de mire. Du bluff, ça ne pouvait être que du bluff ! Il n'allait pas mourir dans un stupide conflit entre Yakuza ! Asami n'allait pas…  
« - Tu mourras, quoiqu'il arrive, » ajouta Asami avec un dangereux froncement de sourcil. « Ton otage n'a rien de précieux pour moi. »  
Akihito avala sa salive avec difficulté. Dans une autre situation, il se serait certainement offusqué des paroles blessantes d'Asami… Dans une autre situation, il n'y avait pas d'épée de Damoclès pendant au dessus de sa tête.  
« - Tu mens ! » s'écria l'homme derrière le dos d'Akihito.  
Une détonation explosa.  
Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes le lâcher et il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Les yeux fermés et tremblant. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était ni mort, ni blessé. Ce qui ne l'aida pour autant pas à se relever.  
« - Je lui ai dit qu'il mourrait, pas que je tirerai, » constata Asami en jetant un regard à Kadagishi, qui rangeait son arme au canon encore fumant. Il s'intéressa ensuite à Akihito, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Sans rien ajouter, il le rejoignit pour enlever son manteau et le poser sur ses épaules nues.

Akihito posa un regard vide sur les murs blancs de l'appartement. Cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien. Assis sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Avec sur le dos un manteau qui n'était pas le sien.  
Il était resté apathique tout le long du trajet et continuait à l'être à présent qu'il était en sécurité et vivant.  
Asami avait mis sa vie en danger. Avec mépris. Et ensuite, il avait agit comme si de rien n'était, en lui mettant ce fichu manteau sur le dos et en l'obligeant à se lever pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Cet homme qui l'accompagnait, ce Kadagishi, lui avait adressé un regard quasi accusateur. Mais était ce de sa faute à lui si des cinglés l'avaient enlevé pour faire chanter le Yakuza !  
Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue.  
Asami lui fit relever le visage et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre abîmée.  
Akihito quitta sa torpeur et refusa de se laisser troubler par ce geste tendre.  
« - J'aurai pu être tué, » murmura le photographe avec un regard empli de reproches.  
« - Ce qui n'est pas arrivé. »  
Non. Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Strictement rien !  
« - Une personne normale présenterait de plates excuses, » renchérit le jeune homme en dégageant son visage des doigts d'Asami. « Mais peut-être que je ne suis pas assez précieux pour ça ! »  
Asami se redressa, le visage de marbre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire alors qu'il tournait le dos à Akihito.  
« - Je ne peux m'excuser. Tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire enlever sans mon aide. »  
Le jeune homme serra les dents et les poings à la réflexion nonchalante de l'homme d'affaire. Comment osait-il… ? Insinuer que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne méritait aucune excuse !  
« - Mais comme tu adores te plaindre, je suppose qu'encore une fois je suis responsable de tout tes maux, » poursuivit-il en tournant la tête vers Akihito.  
« - Je te déteste, » chuchota Akihito en jetant le manteau loin de lui.  
Les paupières d'Asami se plissèrent légèrement. Le jeune homme était à nouveau torse nu et quelques bleus venaient colorer sa peau d'une façon guère plaisante. Ces traîtres arrogants avaient bien mérité leur sort. Car Akihito lui appartenait et il n'appréciait guère qu'on se permette de le maltraiter.  
« - Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme avec un air renfrogné. « Je rentre chez moi. »  
Il se leva mais Asami l'obligea aussitôt à se rasseoir. Posant les mains sur les draps, de chaque côté d'Akihito, il se pencha pour approcher son visage du sien.  
« - Pour te saouler et m'appeler à l'aide avec désespoir ? Suppliant que je vienne te consoler de ton malheur… »  
Akihito détourna le regard, ne pouvant supporter de croiser celui d'Asami.  
Il n'avait vraiment rien compris… Ou bien était-ce un nouveau jeu pour le tourmenter ?  
« - Mais nous savons tout deux ce que tu réclames vraiment en silence, » murmura l'homme à son oreille.  
Sa voix s'était faite plus basse et sensuelle. Le photographe fut parcouru d'un léger frisson. Il protesta, mollement, mais les lèvres du démon se refermèrent sur les siennes blessées. Sa langue les caressant doucement. Ses mains effleurant son dos puis le creux de ses reins.  
Akihito n'était pas dupe. Ce réconfort n'avait nullement rien de désintéressé. Mais il se sentait fatigué et vaincu. Résister… A quoi bon… ?  
Le jeune homme répondit timidement au baiser, comme s'il embrassait pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ? Il était en train de perdre la tête. Et de se conduire comme il n'avait jamais voulu se conduire. Accepter de coucher avec cet homme… Sans protester… Sans essayer de fuir… Malgré tout ce qui avait été dit durant ces deux derniers jours. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Sa colère et sa souffrance.  
Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait, à présent, qu'Asami était ce qu'il était et qu'il ne changerait jamais. Cet homme fier, dur et cruel. Capable d'écraser un ennemi avec tant de froideur, de semer la passion là où on n'aurait jamais songé à la voir fleurir. Akihito était prisonnier, il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était bien plus que de simples chaînes entravant ses poignets.  
C'était une relation où le désespoir et le plaisir se mêlait jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Asami ne changerait pas, quand bien même le supplierait-il. Mais en vérité, en avait-il réellement envie ?


End file.
